


did you know?

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, cute fluffy awwws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Eren, did you know-“<br/>“No, Armin, I didn’t. How about you tell me something I <i>do</i> know for once?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> cute fluffy eremins wow im lame

Eren loved Armin, he really did. The blond boy was his best friend. He was the smartest, kindest, best person in the whole wide world.

But being the best friend of a genius wore on you sometimes.

Walking home with him was always a chore.

“Did you know lemons have more sugar than strawberries?”

“No, Armin, I didn’t.”

“Did you know birds need gravity to swallow?”

“No, Armin.”

“Did you know the longest recorded flight of a chicken was thirteen seconds?”

“No, Armin.”

As they grew, Armin’s stores of seemingly useless information did too, and one day in their junior year, Armin was rattling off facts. Eren knew it had become a nervous habit, that he found comfort in the bits of trivia, but it was _so frustrating_ listening to him.

Eren knew he shouldn’t compare himself to anybody, but fucking hell, he was nothing next to Armin. Armin was going places with his life. Armin was gonna be famous someday. And Eren, well… He didn’t have anything special that was his and his alone. Just passion. And without anything to be passionate about, what was it worth?

“Hey Eren, did you know-“

“No, Armin, I didn’t. How about you tell me something I _do_ know for once?”

Armin paused in the middle of the sidewalk, Eren turning around and staring at him.

Armin met his gaze with a bit of a spark in those blue eyes, and Eren forgot his frustration. He stepped closer, and smiled at Eren.

“Did you know I love you?”

Eren swore that his heart stopped. Armin leaned in and kissed him, and Eren dropped his backpack in favor of Armin’s face.

They parted unwillingly, looking at each other with starry eyes.

(Mikasa commented on it the next day, and when they blushed, she laughed.)

Holding hands, they resumed their walk home, Armin blushing when Eren poked his side and told him that “You asshole, I didn’t know that either!”

He wasn’t really mad.


End file.
